


[Pod poem] The Chaos

by Ohari, semperfiona



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Gen, i made my boyfriend do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohari/pseuds/Ohari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Unedited (except for sound quality) reading of  "The Chaos" by Gerard Nolst Trenité, 1922Read by ohari, edited by semperfiona
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Pod poem] The Chaos

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:17:43
  * **File Size:** 27 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1G_n9SVNKjZsLAU92G9gbuk5UvYuk8y87)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DitCaIgyCEkQP6gEU8R6kNAqjDHOfbYP)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Chaos (Chris)_](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_7JsxuNj9nYGifB8eu_wsSIpV-Ym4-2nk9t51RiID-A/edit)
  * **Author:** [Gerard Noist Trenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerard%20Noist%20Trenite/pseuds/Gerard%20Noist%20Trenite)
  * **Reader:** ohari
  * **Editor:** semperfiona




End file.
